Best I Ever Had- a Song-fic
by hebrewhernia
Summary: Ooh! It's an angsty one. My last sad Tobias fic....but it has a happy ending. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Best I Ever Had  
  
  
  
Tobias was flying in the bright blue sky of the beautiful summer morning. Thermals carried him a mile or more above everything, up into the bellies of the clouds.  
  
Tobias realized with a jolt, looking at the bright blue sky, that it was the exact same color of Rachel's eyes.   
  
That one awful realization brought his perfect morning to a halt, and he spiraled down to the ground, down into an abyss of grief.  
  
He landed and morphed to human. As pained tears of grief filled his eyes, a faint memory of a song floated back to him. The tears spilled down his face, cold tears of grief that gave him goosebumps turning to scalding hot tears of rage. It was the same rage that consumed Rachel at the slightest wrongdoing, and now enveloped Tobias, and blinded him, and he shouted to the sky, so that maybe Rachel could hear, maybe she could understand.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I LOVED YOU? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT? WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE, THE BEST, WHO CARED ABOUT ME! AND YOU LEFT! WHYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........"  
He trailed of into an inhuman moan of grief, fury, and anguish.  
  
***************************************************************And from beyond it all, Rachel heard, and cried with him, cried for him...She didn't want to leave, she shouldn't have had to! She had gone along with it, and the whole world had been saved. The whole world except Tobias, the one who meant most to her.  
***************************************************************  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Best I Ever Had- Chapter 2  
A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of short, but I had to type it really fast cause my bro kicked me off the computer. The little *****'off lines were separating little bits of it, I think you should understand.   
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Tobias  
Or a single lyric  
I'm broke so don't sue me  
Now on with the fic!  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--  
  
When the rage subsided, when his vision cleared, and when grief overtook Tobias once more, he sang, hoarsely, in a mournful tone of voice, so that Rachel might hear him, and maybe understand his pain, he sang a song he heard long ago,  
  
"So you sailed away,  
Into a grey sky morning.  
Now I'm here to stay,   
Love can be so boring.  
  
Nothing's quite the same now,  
I just say your name loud,"  
  
At this, Tobias paused, took a deep breath, and hurled every last bit of emotion he had in him, the anger, the grief, the sadness, the pain, hurled it into one word,   
"RAAACHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then, trembling, trembling harder, shaking violently, he took a deep breath, stopped shaking and resumed, swallowing sobs, he sang,  
  
"But it's not sooo baad,  
You're only the best I ever had,  
You don't want me back,  
You're only the best I ever had."   
  
Then he muttered to himself bitterly, "Of course she doesn't care. Nobody does. But I miss her. I miss her so much, more than words, but she doesn't care."  
***************************************************************  
At this, Rachel very nearly screamed from wherever she was. "But I *do* want you! I *DO* miss you!" she sobbed.  
***************************************************************  
  
The sky clouded over, and it began to rain, pouring sheets of tears, thundering sobs, with bolts of angry lightning.  
  
Rachel's tears.  
  
Tobias continued,  
  
"So you stole my world,   
Now I'm just a phony.  
Remembering the girl,  
Leaves me down and lonely.  
  
Send it in a letter,  
Make yourself feel better.  
  
But it's not so bad,  
You're only the best I ever had,  
You don't need me back,  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
And it may take some time to patch me up inside,  
And I can't take it so I run away and hide  
And I may find in time that you were always right...."  
  
Although it was not the end of the song, he stopped singing.   
  
A/N: I know, kind of an abrupt ending. I'll post the next chapter soon.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

YEARS LATER....  
  
  
Tobias, morphed human, sat in the small, bare, sad-looking room. He rented it for the day- the day he thought would be his last.  
  
In his dingy room, there was a clock and a gun. In his deranged mind, that gun was his only path to salvation in Rachel's arms. He wasn't patient, couldn't wait until he died. In his deranged mind, he had to speed it up a little. That was why he had the gun.   
  
He was dying human for Rachel.  
  
He slowly put the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when,  
  
"Tobias. Don't." He saw Rachel, an angel now, take the gun from his hand and throw it out the window. The glass shattered.  
  
"You have me in your heart, and you have the sky in reality. Now go. I will always be with you. Demorph, for, now, I understand that hawk may be the true you, or the embodiment of your soul and spirit. Demorph to hawk. Be free of grief. If you miss me, just remember : I love you," the solemn Rachel-angel said.  
  
"W-will you fly with me?" Tobias asked fearfully, afraid of the answer.  
  
The solemn mask disappeared and Rachel's gentle smile became her trademark grin. "What are you waiting for? Let's do it!" She said.  
  
And Tobias demorphed, and out the broken window they flew, soaring on thermals, until Rachel had to go back. But she remained in Tobias' heart forever.   
  
In thought-speak, he finished, he sang to Rachel part of the song he'd started years before   
  
You're always right....  
So you sailed away,  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
What was it you wanted?  
Could it be I'm haunted?  
  
Then sincerely,  
  
It's not so bad (any more),  
  
He added the rest playfully  
  
You're only the best I ever had...  
  
Then she had to go back....but Tobias was at peace with his grief now.  
  
He never cried for Rachel again.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/N: What do you think? How is it? In the original ending I wrote, 


End file.
